deblobgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Raydia
Raydia is the planet on which de blob the game takes place. It is the homeworld of the Raydia race and De Blob. It appears to have a sunny and pleasant climate, with many multicoloured plant and animal species. The native Raydians have a peaceful and fun-loving culture, and it seemed that Raydia was virtually a paradise until its invasion by the I.N.K.T Corporation. History Thousands of years ago, the Raydian species formed its earliest civilization in what would become the Hanging Gardens district of Chroma City. Little is known about the planet's history prior to this period and following it (until the events of de Blob). Before the invasion of the INKT Corporation, Raydia was a utopian planet whose inhabitants were peaceful and fun-loving. It was a vibrant world, full of life and many colours. All through the planet's cities were places dedicated to fun and the simple joy of living life, parks, resorts, music and dance halls, sports grounds, nature grounds, art galleries and museums, shopping centres, marinas, historical sites and theme parks being but a few examples. Raydia's native sentient race, the Raydians, truly loved their homeworld. All this was erased seemingly forever when the planet was invaded by the alien race known as the Inkies, a people who believe that colour and fun is a crime. Using their advanced technology, the Inkies sucked all the colour and life from the planet. The beautifully colored skyscrapers of the planet became great grey blocks. It's flora withered and died. It's fauna went into hiding, and it's people lost their colour and freedom. The Inkies locked the Raydians into homogenous grey suits that stripped them of their identity. Even the weather was effected. The sky faded from its original bright blue to a dead grey, and the sun was hidden behind a pall of choking grey clouds, causing the world to become colder. Even the waterways became heavily polluted with industrial ink. It seemed that all was lost for Raydia. However, in the woods outside of the planet's largest city, Chroma City, a hero by the name of de Blob slumbered on a tree branch. He woke with a start when he saw what had happened to Chroma City, and headed straight into the city to confront the I.N.K.T Corporation directly, and restore the planet to its former state. He joined forces with a group of rebel Raydians who named themselves the Color Underground Together they set about making plans to restore the planet (thus commencing the events of de Blob). After a long struggle, Blob reached the Corporation's headquarters at the Ministry of Ink, hoping to end the crisis then and there. But just in the nick of time, the head of the Inkies' operation on Raydia, Comrade Black, fled to his massive spaceship which was parked in the centre of Lake Raydia. He had intended to hastily leave the planet with the remaining stolen colour and jettison it into a black hole, where it would be lost forever. Fortunately, Blob managed to infiltrate the ship and sent the colour hurtling back down to the world below. Eventually Blob cornered Comrade Black at the top of his ship, who then proceeded to fight Blob with a giant, ink-spurting robot. Blob eventually managed to defeat Black, and then activated a Transform Engine, causing the ship to explode in a blaze of colour. This colour energy spread all across Raydia, liberating it from the choking ink and restoring it and the Raydians back to their natural states. A huge celebration was held in honour of de Blob and the Colour Underground, and all that they did to free Raydia. Geography Most of Raydia's geography is unknown to players, as only Chroma City and the Inkies' spaceship were visited during the events of de Blob. However, in the epilogue cutscene, many colourful continents can be seen surrounded by blue ocean. It is unknown what the rest of these landmasses and oceans may contain. Biology Raydia is a lush world, teeming with life in many forms. Little is known about them however, except for their general resemblance to species native to Earth. The planet's dominant species is the sentient race known simply as the Raydians. From the animals we see during de Blob, there are animals resembling Earthen dogs, rabbits, birds, fish, whales, dolphins, octopuses and squirrels to name a few. Many of the mammalian-resembling species seem to lack fur and limbs however, and move by hopping. Raydian plants also resemble those of Earth, being green and leafy. Trees and grass are common sights in the parks of Chroma City and in the planet's wilderness areas. A notable difference however, is the patterns featured on the blades of grass and the many colours of leaves on Raydian trees (no tree has more than one colour of leaf, but individual trees can be any colour of the rainbow). Demographics Raydia is inhabited by a race known as the Raydians. They are short, humanoid people with skin of all colours of the rainbow. They don't seem to have a visible separation between their heads and bodies, and have stubby legs and arms ending in two-fingered hands (plus a thumb). They have large white eyes and wide mouths. On the top of their heads appears to be a pair of antennae, or possibly ears. They are a fun-loving and peaceful species, and their way of life reflects this. They are always seen with huge happy grins, and are always living their lives the fun way, be it through sport, art, music or anything of the sort. When the Inkies invaded and briefly occupied the planet, the Raydians had their colour and emotions drained from them, reducing them to subserviant Graydians, virtually indistinguishable from one another. Culture Raydian culture is characterised by its easygoing and friendly nature. Fun plays a large part in the lives of the Raydians, and they are always seen to be enjoying themselves. The Raydian race also has a special love of colour; all of their built structures are painted in a vibrant colour. Raydian society seems to be technologically on par with Earth in the 2000's, having many similar machines such as cars, television, boats, blimps, high rise buildings, computers etc. In addition, social classes seem to exist on Raydia, as evidenced by Downtown Chroma City (considered the city's slum and sporting district).